Doctor Mark
|english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Mark (マーク, Māku) is a Human, born in the Lost Ground Thirty-five years following the Great Upheaval. Being one with the Lost Ground, he has a special connection with a mysterious parallel universe inhabited by crystallized humanoid beings known as Alters, due to this he is known as an Alter User. Appearance He has curly silver-white hair which hides a part of his face, which contains gray eyes and a youthful appearance. He is normally seen wearing a black turtle neck sweater with matching sweatpants. Overtop his outfit he wears a long white lab coat which reaches to his knees. In his free time he is seen wearing a traditional Kimono. Personality History Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities *'Vast Spiritual Energy Reserves': Despite not being able to utilize Reishi or having Reiatsu, Mark has a vast amount of "spiritual energy" which is used to convert matter into alter power, for his alter to form. The full amount has not been calculated due to the nature of alter energy and the fact that he uses varying degrees to do different functions. *'Indomitable Willpower': *'Demonic Visage': Alter Radical Good Speed: As a seasoned "Alter" user, Mark is able to utilize his Alter power in a variety of ways. His primary non-offensive use is seen when he enters any standard automobile, Mark is able to use his alter to de-materialize local matter and use it to convert the basic structure of the vehicle as well as its engine forming a superior custom structure. Feeling the need for speed at almost all times, Mark often creates a series of half-a-dozen engines which run at well over their maximum output range, enabling a "Radical Good Speed" automobile. The speeds reached by said vehicle, easily attain and surpass velocities of 200 km/h across long distances. Despite the assortment of spines and spikes adorning a "Radical Good Speed" automobile, they appear to be purely aesthetics and the "Alter" vehicles appear to lack any offensive features. He can have the car obtain temporary flight. He can increase his own personal speed by limiting his power to solely his own form, and creating a pair of armored boots around his legs, which contain a series of micro jets which propel him at speeds of excess of 200 km/h similar to his vehicles, only due to his lighter frame he is turned into a literal battering ram. While using his speed he is able to turn on a dime, completely being in control of his body as he moves at high speeds. *'Body Alteration': Due to the innate ability found within his Harmonious Alter, Mark is able to alter the density, composition, or overall covering of his alter alloy over his legs, causing it span higher than his knee (which is its normal limit) However this requires more alter power and material to use. Using it in this way he can also repair damage, however it taxes him to do so. *'Healing Acceleration': Due to the ability of his alter which modifies his own body, he can also use alter power to repair damaged cells, by rearranging them as his skin rather than armor, this skill takes more effort than his normal alter however. Other Notable Skills Trivia *This character pays homage to my favorite character of the S-Cry-Ed series Cougar and as a result, and adaptation of his power is being used.